Issue 9 Badges
=Invention System Badges= Memorization Badges Invention Debuff badges (ToHit Debuff, Defense Debuff, Confuse, Taunt) :10: Declining Badge :15, 20: Decaying Badge :25, 30: Despoiler Badge (grants +2 salvage storage) :35, 40: Dismantler Badge :45, 50: Retrograde Badge (grants +1 recipe storage) Invention Heal badges (Heal) :10: Medicator Badge :15, 20: Mender Badge :25, 30: Rebuilder Badge (grants +2 salvage storage) :35, 40: Revivifier Badge :45, 50: Reanimator Badge (grants +1 recipe storage) Invention Mitigation badges (Defense Buff, Dam Resist, Intang) :10: Armorer Badge :15, 20: Guardian Badge :25, 30: Protector Badge (grants +2 salvage storage) :35, 40: Security Badge :45, 50: Defensive Badge (grants +1 recipe storage) Invention Mez badges (Fear, Hold, Immob, Sleep, Slow, Stun) :10: Blinding Badge :15, 20: Beguiller Badge :25, 30: Charming Badge (grants +2 salvage storage) :35, 40: Charismatic Badge :45, 50: Mesmerizer Badge (grants +1 recipe storage) Invention Endurance badges (End Reduc, End Mod) :10: Energy Conservationist Badge :15, 20: Battery Powered Badge :25, 30: Nuclear Powered Badge (grants +2 salvage storage) :35, 40: Mystically Powered Badge :45, 50: Perpetual Badge (grants +1 recipe storage) Invention Rate of Fire badges (Recharge Reduc, Interrupt) :10: Trigger Man Badge :15, 20: Hired Gun Badge :25, 30: Hit-Man Badge (grants +2 salvage storage) :35, 40: Sniper Badge :45, 50: Sharpshooter Badge (grants +1 recipe storage) Invention Accuracy badges (Acc, ToHit Buff) :10: Major Badge :15, 20: Lt. Colonel Badge :25, 30: Colonel Badge (grants +2 salvage storage) :35, 40: Major General Badge :45, 50: General Badge (grants +1 recipe storage) Invention Damage badges (Damage, Knockdown) :10: Munitionist Badge :15, 20: Weaponeer Badge :25, 30: Warhead Badge (grants +2 salvage storage) :35, 40: Arms Dealer Badge :45, 50: Lord of War Badge (grants +1 recipe storage) Invention Travel badges (Fly, Run, Range, Jump) :10: Pilgrim Badge :15, 20: Vagabond Badge :25, 30: Wanderer Badge (grants +2 salvage storage) :35, 40: Walks the Earth Badge :45, 50: Nomad Badge (grants +1 recipe storage) Crafting Badges #Artisan Badge (50 items crafted) #Master Artisan Badge (100 items crafted) #Craftsman Badge (500 items crafted) #Master Craftsman Badge (1,000 items crafted) #Fabricator Badge (10,000 items crafted) Other Badges :Inventor Badge - (Complete the Invention System Tutorial) :Field Crafter Badge - (Accolade power - Requires Inventor, Master Craftsman Badge, and all level 10 - 40 memorization badges. (38 badges total required.)) =Wentworths Badges= Specific types of sales badges :Broker Badge (Sell 50 Recipes on the consignment houses) :Inspiring Badge (Sell 50 Inspirations on the consignment houses) :Scrounger Badge (Sell 50 Salvage on the consignment houses) (grants +2 salvage storage) :Enhancer Badge (Sell 50 Enhancements on the consignment houses) General sales badges :Vendor Badge (10 total sales of any kind on the consignment houses) :Salesman/Saleswoman Badge (50 total sales) :Tradesman /Tradeswoman Badge (100 total sales) :Merchant Badge (250 total sales) (grants +1 transaction slot) :Peddler Badge (500 total sales) :Retailer Badge (1000 total sales) (grants +1 transaction slot) :Dealer Badge (2000 total sales) :Auctioneer Badge (3000 total sales) (grants +1 transaction slot) :Businessman /Businesswoman Badge (4000 total sales) :Marketer Badge hero / Black Marketeer Badge villain (5000 total sales) (grants +1 transaction slot) :Shopkeeper Badge (6000 total sales) :Power Seller Badge (7000 total sales) (grants +1 transaction slot) =Statesman's Task Force Badges - Hero Badges Only= :Saved the World Badge (Statesman TF) - Complete the Statesman Task Force :Peerless Badge - Defeat Lord Recluse in the Statesman Task Force :Diplomat Badge - Defeat Ghost Widow, Scirocco, Captain Mako and Black Scorpion in the Statesman Task Force :Heat Seeker Badge - Defeat the Arachnos Flier in the Statesman's Task Force =The Abyss Exploration Badges - Villains Badges Only= :Geneticist Badge -577, -36, -1113 :Reborn Badge 679, -544, -3189 Category:Badges